<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【撒博士/白读书x何作家】我家讲的是民主 by ganggangtu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694593">【撒博士/白读书x何作家】我家讲的是民主</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganggangtu/pseuds/ganggangtu'>ganggangtu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>all 炅</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganggangtu/pseuds/ganggangtu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【撒博士/白读书x何作家】我家讲的是民主</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>本来是清水文的，但是在发文前两夜……我看到了什么！啊啊啊啊啊xm文学好啊！！！！！疯狂补肉渣ed</p><p> </p><p>*不上升，有私设，圈地自萌<br/>*小妈文学</p><p> </p><p>白读书抱着篮球和几个同学跑到体育馆门口，才看到醒目地易拉宝，“何作家新著签售会”，易拉宝上印着的照片里的人面容清秀，看起来很年轻，白读书明白今日篮球计划算是泡汤了。<br/>“得嘞，回吧。”<br/>“吃火锅去啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“何老师，时间差不多了，咱们今天提前结束吧。”<br/>两个小时前还堆得到处都是的书已经一本不剩了，何作家对主办方小姐姐扬起一个笑容，“辛苦您了。”<br/>“不辛苦不辛苦，能亲眼见到何老师我们就很开心了！”<br/>何作家垂眸轻笑，手边的手机突然震动起来，屏幕上的昵称单字“撒”。<br/>“喂？……嗯，我等你。”<br/>主办方小姐姐们怀疑自己眼花了，何老师一接起电话，就冒出了粉红色的泡泡……<br/>可是从来没听说过何作家有和哪个女生走得特别近。<br/>“我有点事，先走了，改天请你们吃饭。”<br/>“何老师拜拜～”<br/>何作家立起风衣的领子，雨滴落在脸颊上，凉丝丝的。<br/>校园里静悄悄的，银杏叶落了满地，何作家的心也飘了起来，他走进教学楼，二楼的大教室里，撒博士正在给研究生上课，主题是“微笑抑郁症”。<br/>何作家靠在楼梯扶手上，双手环胸。<br/>窗外细雨绵绵，撒博士清朗的声音低沉悦耳。<br/>何作家想起他第一次见撒博士时，他坐在咖啡店里，专心地看着手里厚重的大部头，那么专注。<br/>撒博士对心理学是热爱的，否则也不会一头栽进去，念到博士还不肯罢休。<br/>“心病才是时代的软肋。”这是撒博士的“名言”。<br/>何作家还记得那时他说道，“你好像是我的心病诶……”撒博士无奈地笑着，指节轻轻刮过他的鼻尖。<br/>下课铃声响起，何作家背过身，向下看着楼梯，学生涌出教室，空荡的走廊瞬间被欢声笑语填满，年轻真好啊。<br/>“等了很久了？”<br/>何作家重新转回身，他想念了足足一个月的男人就站在他面前，眼含热望，唇边带笑。<br/>“撒撒，”何作家张开手臂抱住他，“我想你了。”<br/>撒博士手上还提着公文包，单手抱着他，拍拍他的后背。<br/>“火锅？”<br/>“好。”<br/>何作家一直觉得自己和撒博士的相处更像是老夫老妻，他的想象力和撒博士的洞察力，所有交流都言简意赅，又深入骨髓。<br/>“签售会顺利吗？”撒博士点了些何作家最爱吃的菜品，特意选了个辣锅，气候潮湿，吃点辣祛湿。<br/>“我今天签了好几百本呢……”何作家伸伸手，瘪着嘴求安慰。<br/>撒博士握着他的手给他按摩，“辛苦了。”</p><p> </p><p>“小白……那不是撒教授吗？”<br/>白读书身边的男生碰碰他的手肘，小心翼翼地说道。<br/>听到“撒教授”，一桌人都忍不住转过头去看。<br/>撒教授是他们大学里最年轻的教授，且没有之一。凭着人格魅力和学识渊博，俘获了一众少女的芳心。传闻撒教授有一个独子，但关于撒太太，众说纷纭，有的说已故，有的说离婚，有的说独子是私生子，还有人说独子是领养的，根本就没有撒太太这号人物。<br/>这些传闻在白读书入校的那一天，变得更加扑朔迷离，因为白读书和撒教授的关系，大概不只是“父子”这么简单。<br/>“哎小白，你从来没说过，撒教授是gay啊……”<br/>白读书的脸色难看地要命。<br/>大庭广众的，撒博士就这样挽着他的小情人。<br/>白读书认识何作家，很早以前就认识。<br/>他和同学打架受伤，是何作家帮他包扎的，他考了零分，是何作家模仿撒博士的笔迹帮他瞒天过海……他读高中那会儿捅的篓子，都有有关何作家的记忆，直到他撞破何作家和撒博士两人在门边接吻……<br/>啪——<br/>筷子狠狠地拍在桌面上，引得路过的服务员都朝他们这边看过来。白读书紧紧盯着何作家和撒博士，猛地站起身——<br/>“小白！你干嘛！”几个男生吓得站了起来。<br/>撒博士那边的情况固然让他们震惊，但白读书眼里喷出火来，怕是要发生冲突，赶忙阻拦。<br/>何作家无意抬眸，望向余光里乱糟糟的方向，看到白读书怒气冲冲的目光，握着撒博士的手不由得一抖。<br/>“这孩子……”<br/>“我去吧。”何作家按住了撒博士的肩。<br/>白读书望着何作家朝自己走过来，推开拦住他的同学，大步流星离开火锅店。<br/>“……白白，你等等……”<br/>何作家追在白读书身后，白读书人高腿长，走得又快，让他好赶。<br/>听到后面的人气息不匀，白读书还是停下了脚步。<br/>何作家刹不住脚步，撞在他后背上，鼻梁生疼。<br/>“……你跟着我干嘛。”<br/>白读书最见不得何作家有点小委屈的表情，晶亮的眸子泛着水光，他居高临下地看着他，白读书一直很想知道吻上他的嘴唇会是什么感觉，现在他还是很好奇。<br/>“……你生气了吗？”<br/>白读书有些好笑，“你能不能不学他，什么微表情心理学……我最讨厌这种东西！”<br/>况且……“你为什么要关心我生不生气，你爱的人不是他吗？”<br/>商场里人来人往，白读书声音高了几分，难免有人转头看着他们，白读书觉察到路人的目光停留在何作家身上，额头上的青筋都要爆开了，他攥住何作家的手腕，拖着他走进电梯间。<br/>“……疼……”何作家的声音很轻，似乎是怕再惹到暴怒的少年。<br/>白读书放开了他。<br/>“白白，不管怎么说，他都是你爸爸，你……”何作家说不下去了，他觉得自己是在道德绑架，这世界上没有人规定过父子关系必须融洽。<br/>何作家垂下头，白读书穿着一双纯白的篮球鞋，是何作家出版第一本书后，给他买的。六七年了，白读书的球鞋丢丢买买，只有这双鞋他还是留着。<br/>“你想说什么？”白读书声音轻了许多，“他比你大十几岁，你和他在一起的时候有没有考虑过我的感受？”<br/>何作家很难过。<br/>他爱撒博士，是认真的。他花光了所有的好运，才能和撒博士相遇，他心存感激，珍惜和撒博士相处的每一段时间。爱情是自私的，但他为什么会这么自责呢？<br/>白读书看到何作家的肩轻轻耸动着，那股火就被这么轻描淡写地浇灭了，他叹了口气，伸手把何作家按进怀里。<br/>少年身上特有的清爽气味和温度扑面而来，何作家心里乱糟糟的，越想理顺越是糊涂。<br/>“……你别哭了……”<br/>白读书的声音里带着些恳求的意味，何作家红红的眼眶里含着泪，一不小心就会顺着脸颊滚落下来，像是一颗颗晶莹剔透的水晶，折射着点点光晕。<br/>用“梨花带雨”来形容又有点娘了，白读书虽然觉得何作家哭起来别有一番美感，但除了在床上，他可不舍得他掉一滴泪。</p><p> </p><p>似乎人人都知道白读书和撒教授关系不好，即便这个年代子不随父姓，也该随母姓，但白读书明确表示亲妈并不姓白。<br/>这就奇了怪了。<br/>但何作家第一次问起这个问题的时候，撒博士看了看他，“……我家讲的是民主，孩子姓什么，新华字典自己翻自己指。”<br/>……<br/>何作家当时还替白读书庆幸来着。</p><p> </p><p>何作家在洗手间里洗了几把脸，眼眶还是湿湿的，一看就知道哭过了。他自暴自弃地干脆又揉了揉眼睛，眼皮都肿起来。<br/>撒博士显然是被他吓了一跳，“你这是怎么了？是不是那孩子又说了什么话？……别放在心上……”<br/>何作家靠在他身上，缩进他怀里，“不是的……是我眼睛里进沙子了，揉了好久……”<br/>撒博士宠溺地把他揽进臂弯里，“要我给你吹一下吗？”<br/>他手指捏在何作家的细腰上，这件风衣把衣服里的身子藏得极好，半分也看不出来，但反而更让他想入非非。<br/>“撒、撒撒……”<br/>何作家被惊到了，他慌乱地扫向四周，还好没有人注意到他们，“回家……回家再……”他咬住了嘴唇，羞得脸颊通红。<br/>“再……什么？”撒博士贴着他的耳廓轻轻说道，“想被艹了？”<br/>何作家腿间的性器颤巍巍地立起，顶在牛仔裤上，有点难受，两腿忍不住夹起蹭了蹭，拉着撒博士衣角的手骨节泛白，嗓子里冒出几声甜得腻人的哼叫。<br/>撒博士替他拉好风衣，“还好我开车来的。”</p><p> </p><p>停车场寂静的角落里，悍马车上何作家赤裸着两条白生生的腿，大大地张开着，腿间进出的硬物紫涨骇人，带出些汁液滴在黑色皮座上，何作家的眼泪和他翘起的秀气的性器一样，溢出透明的体液。<br/>刚刚射过一回的性器挺立着，渗着晶亮的精液，毛衣下摆和小腹上白浊的黏稠有些干了，看起来淫靡又放荡。<br/>撒博士待他很好，只是在这方面，男人都是一样的冲动，为所欲为地折腾他，直到他泪流满面，什么也射不出来，痉挛着夹紧撒博士让他神魂颠倒的阳物，催促着他射出来，方才可能勉强结束这场让他精疲力尽又四肢百骸的性事。<br/>何作家累得狠了，指尖无力，撒博士替他穿好裤子，给他盖了张毯子。</p><p> </p><p>白读书坐在沙发上，电视里放的狗血电视剧他一点也没看进去。<br/>他满心里都是何作家哭红的眼睛，如果染上羞耻和情欲，大概会更好看吧？<br/>撒博士推门进来时，根本没理睬突然出现在这里的白读书，半搂着何作家，给他换鞋。<br/>白读书一眼就注意到何作家走路姿势怪怪的，一想到他离开之后，他们就搞在一起……何作家软糯的叫声……热流直涌向他的大脑和下腹。<br/>但是何作家有意地避开了他的眼神，几乎是躲在撒博士怀里，回了房间。<br/>门缝里流出柔软的呻吟，白读书站在原地，脚麻了也不自知。</p><p> </p><p>接下来的几天，何作家都尽可能地避着白读书。<br/>他猜到了白读书要他“考虑我的感受”的含义，他如何能接受白读书的感受，那不是……乱伦吗？<br/>何作家心里乱糟糟的，还是躲着些吧，或许年轻人只是三分钟热血也说不定。<br/>“我的衬衣呢？”白读书也觉察到了何作家的企图，偏偏就不想遂他的意。<br/>“……在抽屉里面，我已经帮你收好了……”<br/>何作家依旧温柔，只是……<br/>白读书甩上何作家身后开着的房门，握着他的手把他压在门上，何作家的胯骨撞在门把手上，疼得他抽了口气，不过他此时也顾不上疼痛了，少年精壮的上身就在他眼前，白读书手指捏着他的下颌，强迫他抬头看向自己。<br/>“你为什么躲我？”<br/>何作家对这样的触碰感到不适，用力挣扎着，力气却不如人，挣不来束缚，“白白……你快放开！”他压低了声音，是怕撒博士听到。<br/>白读书俯下身去吻他的嘴唇，香甜柔软，和他想的一样，灵活的舌尖舔过何作家上颚，何作家哼了一声，手指紧紧地压在他的肩上。<br/>明明一脸可怜兮兮的表情，却被他吻得面色潮红，白净的大腿上都泛着红晕，几乎要盖过大腿内侧那几个殷红的吻痕。<br/>“我爸是这么艹你的吗？”白读书把他扔在床上，拨开他肥大的浅色短裤，里面连内裤都没穿，臀肉被捏在手里，搓扁揉圆，“……你他妈的……是要勾引谁啊？”<br/>何作家丰富的词汇半个也用不到现在的场合里，急得他想逃，又被白读书拽着细瘦白嫩的脚踝拖回来，就着短裤下露出的肉穴艹进去，湿热的内壁食髓知味，包裹着白读书的阳具，吸嘬挤弄，白读书被咬得头皮炸裂，还要硬撑着，在他耳边说，“爸爸比我的大吗？”<br/>细软的呜咽啜泣声让白读书忍不住狠狠艹开绞紧的肠壁，胡乱地顶撞着何作家体内软肉，听着他有气无力地反抗声变了柔媚的音调。<br/>冰凉的精液冲刷着滚烫的内壁，何作家眼泪都哭干了，少年满腔热望化成一句句让他羞耻愧疚的话，让他半句反驳也说不出来。<br/>何作家缩在床脚，攥皱了床单，白读书提了裤子，拍拍他红肿的臀肉和腿根，何作家缩得更紧了些，白读书心里的恶质爽得尖叫着，促使他忍不住又朝何作家耳蜗里吹了一口气，“你说，我爸要是知道你勾引我……会不会还说，”他模仿着撒博士的语气，“我家讲的是民主，嗯？”</p><p> </p><p>完</p><p> </p><p>啊啊啊啊啊啊我也不知道我写了啥……小妈文学赛高！！！！【尖叫】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>